Thoughts
by samoneill01
Summary: The zatarc test was just a few days ago and the Tok'ra need some help again. And to make matters worse an experiment will go definitely wrong.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: Hello everybody. This is my first fanfic about Jack and Sam. It is translated from German into English as good as possible. So please forgive grammatical errors.**_

 _ **So, enjoy reading and I hope, you'll like it. Reviews are welcome, of course.**_

* * *

Jack O'Neill had left Cheyenne Mountain after the incident with Martouf as fast as he could, without seeing even a single time for her. He just could not. Not after all the things that had happened in such a short time.

It was now exactly one week ago that they were forced to confess their feelings. They had to do it for not mistaken for zatarcs who wanted to kill anyone. And then the death of Martouf. It was just too much, for both of them.

He had gone to his cabin. Here he could always come down and relax. Sitting on the dock on the lake, in his deck chair with a fishing rod in one hand and a beer in the other. That there was not a single fish left in this lake, did not prevent him from fishing. He stared at the lake, thinking. Just as he had done for the last week.

He thought back to the zatarc test.

He had looked at her briefly before he uttered it: "I could not get away ... Because I would have died rather than lose Carter... Because I care about her... Much more than I'm supposed to ... " So it was out ... He could not take it back.  
This damn test, he thought.  
When the test was over, he went to her and had asked if they would so get along. What had he been thinking? How should HE dammit so get along? He had added just in front of witnesses that he had feelings for her. For his subordinate officer. For Major Samantha Carter. But she had only responded - quite the dutiful soldier - "Yes, Sir." He wanted to believe her. He did himself believe that it would not change anything between them. But he knew deep inside that already everything had changed.  
Hardly this thing was over, also followed the very next. Since it was clear that they were not zatarcs, it had to be someone else on the base. But the number of possible persons, who could be it, decreased with every minute - until only one remained: Martouf.  
Martouf was the zatarc they had been searching for. He could hardly believe it. He liked Martouf. Well, somehow. Although he did not like this special bond that existed between him and Sam. Still, he liked him quite well. For Sam the whole situation would have been much worse. They were somehow connected, through the memories of Jolinar that Sam still had in her mind. And it was her who killed him. It had to be her. And he saw how hard it was. When Martouf died in her arms and she cried for him, it was too much for him. He had to get out there. He was so happy that General Hammond had given them a week off shortly after the incident in the gate room. So he had left for his quarters, had got the car key and had taken the elevator to the surface. He had taken a deep breath and then left the base. Just went away.  
He knew Daniel and Teal'c had stayed in the SGC for negotiations with the Tok'ra. What Carter had done, he did not know. They had neither seen nor heard since that day. And it was better that way, he was sure of that. But just because he did not see or hear her, did not mean that he was not thinking about her. He did thought about her. The whole time. Always. The whole damn week he had thought of Sam.

The ringing of his phone interrupted his thoughts.

"O'Neill" he growled into the phone.

"Hey, Jack. Is everything okay?"

"Daniel, what's up?" He replied, ignoring the question.

"Um ... General Hammond has scheduled a meeting for tomorrow at 13 o'clock."

"What is it?" He wanted to know now.

"We have received a message from the Tok'ra. They need our help again. "

Jack's eyes widened. "That's a joke, right?"

"No," said Daniel then.

"Does Carter already know?"

"Yes, Teal'c called her."

"Okay I'm coming. See you tomorrow."

"Jack? Is eve? " But he did not listen anymore and just hung up.

Oh great, he thought. Couldn't this Tok'ra even manage alone?

He took another swig from the beer bottle, then got up of his chair – annoyed – and went into the cabin to pack his things. The trip to Colorado Springs would take quite a while. He would therefore have much time to think about how it would be if he would see her again tomorrow, after a week of silence.  
During the trip, he developed a plan. He would treat her as before. The test he would not mention. So, as if nothing had happened at all. As if they had never admitted that they have feelings for each other. He would keep her at a distance. Then the whole thing would take care of itself. After all, he was a soldier. Had enjoyed a special training. So it should be easy for him to forget what had happened and to behave quite normal. He was confident of being able to implement this really simple plan into action.


	2. Chapter 2

**_AN: Here comes the 2nd chapter! Thanks for your review dpdp! Didn't thouht there would be one..._**

 ** _And I promise there will be longer chapters as well..._**

* * *

Sam Carter lay on her couch and stared at the ceiling. Last week she had a lot of pondering. And she was sad. Sad about the loss of Martouf. She was not sure whether it was her feelings or the remnants of Jolinar inside her. But it didn't really matter at all. She mourned. To a friend, a very good friend. But not to a lover. It was probably rather her feelings.  
And then there was another sadness that always came over her when she thought of him. Of the man she loved. Jack. Her friend. Her colleague. Her commanding officer. Damn!

It had been a week since she had seen him the last time. Since she had confessed to him that she has feelings for him, strong feelings. Very strong feelings. She would never have told him voluntarily, but she had no choice. He either. When she heard that he also had feelings for her, her heart had made a little hop. How often she had wished to hear such words from him. But the situation was extremely unfavorable. They were forced to talk about feelings they had never admitted under normal circumstances. Feelings that were forbidden. Feelings they were not allowed to have. And even in front of witnesses. It couldn't have come worse.

She had been thinking all week about how they now should go on. She had told him that they would thus get along. She had to say it. But at the same time she knew it was a lie. She now could not just go on as if nothing had happened. Or could she? She sighed and ran with her hands through her hair – it was frustrating!

"Oh, that brings everything but nothing" she sighed and got up to go to the kitchen and make a cup of tea.  
She had just tipped the hot water over the tea bag, when the phone rang. She could think of where the call came from when she ran to the phone with the teacup in her hand.

"Hello" she said.

"Hello, Major Carter" said the voice at the other end.

"Hello Teal'c, what is it?"

"The Tok'ra have come forward. They need our help. Therefore, General Hammond has scheduled a meeting for tomorrow 13 o'clock", Teal'c stated bluntly.

"Do you know what it is?"

"No, unfortunately not."

"Okay I'm coming. Does Colonel O'Neill already know?"

"Yes, Daniel Jackson is calling him. Did you talk to O'Neill?" Teal'c wanted to know.

She sighed audibly "No ..."

"You should talk to him."

"I know ..." she said softly and closed her eyes briefly. "I'll be off then, Teal'c. See you later."

"See you later, Major Carter."

With that she hung up. Sam drank her tea and then drove off to the SGC. Because of the fact she did not live far away from the base, it would not take her long to go there and she would spend the night at the base.

* * *

After about 25 minutes Sam Carter arrived at Cheyenne Mountain. She passed through security and took the elevator down. First, she went to her quarters and put her things away. Then she made her way to the dressing room in order to put on her uniform. When that was done, she looked over at her lab. She switched on the devices and made sure that, after a one week stop, everything worked properly. She waited that her laptop was booted up and checked her emails. But it was nothing important there. Suddenly she noticed that someone was standing in the doorway, watching her. She winced and an unpleasant feeling spread in her stomach. There was really only one person who came to her lab unannounced and without knocking.  
She took herself a heart and looked up. She froze and then she felt arise some sort of relief. There was not the person standing in the doorway that she had expected. In the doorway stood Teal'c.

"Hello, Major Carter."

"Hey, Teal'c. How are you?"

"I'm fine, thanks for asking. And how are you?"

"Also good." She tried to smile.

"Would you like to go with me to eat something?"

"Yeah, why not ..." He then nodded and let her go first to go towards the canteen.

However, in the canteen she poked at her food rather than that she really ate anything. Not even her dearly beloved blue jelly tasted her. She brooded again, but Teal'cs voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"What did you say?" She had not listened to him.

"I asked you, what you've done in the last week" he repeated. What to say to that?

"Not much. And you?"

"I have helped Daniel Jackson in the negotiations with the Tok'ra."

Right, there was something… She had completely forgotten. "And how did it go?"

"It went very well. A beneficial agreement could have been received for both sides", said Teal'c in his usual calm way.

"Well, that sounds good." With that she stood up and took the tray with the nearly untouched food away again.

"Are you going, Major Carter?" Teal 'c watched with a raised eyebrow.

"Hmm… yes. I'm tired and go to bed. See you tomorrow, Teal'c and sleep well", she said goodbye and left.

"You too, Major Carter." He watched her as she left the canteen and thought back to the last thirty minutes. He was curious to see how the meeting would proceed tomorrow.

Sam went to her quarters, made herself ready for bed and lay down. But she couldn't sleep. She brooded again. How would that be tomorrow? The meeting? The reunion with him? With Jack? She did not know and that made her nervous.

* * *

After about a six hours drive Jack O'Neill arrived at the SGC. When he got out of the car he did not know exactly how he got there. Hasn't he just been going down? He had been thinking all the time while driving, how to confront Sam. And he had made a decision. He would mention the zatarc test with no word. He would behave normally. And he would keep her at distance. There was nothing to talk about. Everything would be as always. He just had to stay on distance. He was sure Carter would feel the same way.  
He passed through security and took the elevator directly to the level at which his quarters was. It was shortly after midnight and the corridors of the base had been abandoned. When he went to bed he stared briefly at the ceiling and confirmed again his plan to himself. It was a good plan. Effective and easy to implement. With the thought that tomorrow would be like every other day he fell asleep faster than expected.


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: Thanks for reading and following and reviewing!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Sam had lain awake for a while, thinking. She had made a decision. She would talk to him. She had to talk to him. This confession about their feelings stood between them with no doubt. She had to check this point with him and she would. Tomorrow, right after the mission briefing. Satisfied with her decision she turned around and fell asleep a few minutes later.

Awaking on the next morning she felt sleepy. Her alarm clock had forced her to get up even though she had battered on it to stop the damn beeping. But it hadn't helped. It had won. Stupid alarm clock.

So, unfortunately, she had no other choice then getting up. It has been a bad night in which she did not slept very well. Though, in the end that wasn't true. She slept well but fitful. She had dreamed of Jack, again. She had dreamed of him quite a lot over the last week, since she knew that he also had feelings for her. The dreams in which Jack plays a major role, of course, hadn't just started after the zatarc test. But since then the intensity of this dreams had greatly increased. And the dream last night had been very nice, lively and intense. And just for a second or two she thought about how it would be if this dream became true. God Sam, she admonished herself, pull yourself together. Shaking her head about her thoughts she finally got up.

After having a fast breakfast in the canteen Sam got herself a cup of coffee and had left for her lab. She wanted to continue the work on her latest project which was a miniature version of a naquadah reactor. When this would work it could make so many things much easier. She was so engrossed in her work that she didn't noticed how the time passed by, until she heard Daniels voice.

"Hey, Sam." She jerked.

"God, Daniel... have you scared me!" She stared at him.

"Um, sorry, I wasn't intend to."

"All right. What can I do for you?"

"I just wanted to pick you up for lunch."

Sam looked at the watch at the wall opposite her and realised that it was actually noon. And some kind of panic built up inside her. The mission briefing would be in less than an hour.

"Um, yeah. I just have completely lost track of time..." she explained.

Daniel raised an eyebrow and said dryly "You don't say. Shall we go then?"

Sam pressed some keys on the laptop in order to secure the data obtained and then went to the canteen with Daniel. Arriving there her heart had stopped beating for a second and she felt heat arise inside her. She saw Teal'c sitting at a table and opposite him sat Jack with his back to the door. She hadn't seen him for one week but now it was time. A queasy feeling spread through her stomach and suddenly she hadn't felt hungry anymore. But she forced herself to put some food on her tray and went, after having paid, to her teammates. Daniel had taken the seat next to Jack so for her only the seat next to Teal'c remained, on which she sat exactly directly opposite to Jack. She greeted him with "Colonel" and then sat down. He glanced at her shortly, nodded and murmured a "Carter" before concentrating on his food again.

Daniel frowned about Sams and Jacks behaviour and he wondered what was wrong with them. He had never seen them this monosyllables and even now they didn't say a word. His look wandered to Teal'c. But the Jaffa had kept a straight expression and continued his meal in silence. So, Daniel decided to leave it at that - for the moment - and also continued eating.

The queasy feeling in Sam's stomach was getting worse. She poked around in her food and hardly dared to look up at Jack or anywhere else. Due to lack of alternatives only her plate remained and she concentrated on this. When she dared and gazed up she saw that Jack was focusing on his plate as well, poking the eating. Daniel and Teal'c meanwhile had started a conversation about something. It seemed they were talking about the negotiations with the Tok'ra and the agreement that had been found. But Sam just didn't listen. From the Colonel she heard an "oh" or "ah" from time to time but not more. If someone had asked her about the content of this conversation she wouldn't have been able to answer.

* * *

Jack really couldn't stand this any longer. He had to go out there. Being near her drove him insane. He had a plan. A well thought and simple plan. He would treat her as always. He would keep her at distance. But this wasn't possible here in the canteen while having lunch with his teammates. So he would leave. He needed some distance. Distance from her.

Daniel and Teal'c had started talking some time ago about... He really had no idea what they were talking about. And actually, he didn't care. Then suddenly he stood up and his chair nearly tipped backwards. All looked at him strangely and Sam had winced before she had looked at him, too. He hadn't seen her for a week. One damn week. Did he really thought it would be easy to see her again? Only one look into her blue eyes and she had him, again. That's why he had to leave. Now. He couldn't be near her. It just was impossible. And when Daniel asked him where he would go Jack had answered that he had forgotten something very important.

"See you in the mission briefing." With these words he left the canteen hastily without clearing his tray and without noticing the staring of his teammates behind him.

He walked aimlessly through the aisles of the Stargate Center until he stopped in front of the elevator. Turning once around himself he wondered how he got there. The elevator came in handy. He would go to the surface and get some fresh air. He would clear his mind and prepare himself for the meeting. Because one thing was fact: He would not be able to leave the mission briefing as he had left the canteen. How should he explain an escape to Hammond? Should he tell him that he couldn't sit next to his major because he had a crush on her? He wasn't a god damn teenager. Moreover Hammond wouldn't find this pretty funny... And not to talk about the consequences...

After a few minutes that felt like eternity to him he reached the surface and walked to a small plateau. He sat down on the bench he had sat on several times and just looked down at the city in the valley in front of him. He had been there a few times only sitting and thinking, such as a lot of his comrades did. It was a good refuge when the grey corridors of the SGC became too tight. He enjoyed breathing fresh air, closed his eyes and tried to relax. In his mind he saw Sam – she looked at him with her beautiful blue eyes and smiled at him the smile she only saved for him. He began to smile but admonished himself in the very next moment to pull himself together. After all he had come up there to prepare himself of this bewitching eyes and this charming smile. God Jack, get a grip! You have to treat her as always otherwise very quickly all hell breaks loose.


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN: Hello again! Thanks so much for reading and following and reviewing and adding me and/or the story to your favorits!**_

 _ **I hope you like the chapter! Enjoy reading :-)**_

 _ **PS: If there's someone who wants to read the German version, which is already completed, you can find it on here: .de/s/5654c81c0004f78eb2b6208/1/Gedanken  
**_

* * *

The briefing started at 1300. Jack entered the conference room shortly before the meeting and everyone seemed as if had waited for him to arrive. He noticed with surprise that Dr. Janet Fraiser attended the meeting, too.

Jack sat down next to Sam as he always did. Actually he wanted avoid her nearness but sitting next to her was better than sitting opposite her, because this way he hadn't had to look at her. His pulse was faster than it normally was and his hands were sweating. He was nervous only because of being in the same room with her. But he reminded himself to keep calm. He knew that for the others it seemed he was calm – thanks to his instructors, that taught him how to self-control. But inside him a storm was raging as he had never experienced before.

Opposite him sat Daniel, Teal'c and Doc Fraiser.

"Do you know what it's about?", Jack asked the others.

"No, we don't know more then you. Only that it has something to do with the Tok'ra", Daniel explained.

Jack looked at Dr. Fraiser and noticed that her eyes wandered between him and Carter. He frowned. What was that?

"Is everything okay, Doc?", Jack asked directly and she wanted to give an answer when General Hammond entered the room.

O'Neill, Carter and Fraiser wanted to get up but the General told them they should remain seated.

"So, Sir. What do the Tok'ra want this time?", Jack asked bugged.

General Hammond of course noticed the undertone in Jacks question but ignored it and explained: "The Tok'ra have developed a new device which allows them to secure the knowledge of a symbiote before the host has died."

"For real? That would be a breakthrough and an incredible help for the Tok'ra. They could than pass on their knowledge, even if a symbiote shouldn't find a new host", Carter explained enthusiastically.

"And what do we have to do with it?", Jack asked, still annoyed.

"I'm not sure, Colonel. The Tok'ra have specifically requested SG-1. And they have asked for Dr. Fraiser to accompany you", Hammond explained.

"Oh, great…", Jack commented.

"And when will we start?", Daniel wanted to know now.

"You will start in 2 hours. Any questions?" After this question had been answered negative by everyone they could dismiss.

Jack had hardly heard the "Dismiss!" he already was on his feet. He had to get out of her way. Had to keep her at distance. Just sitting next to her had been too much for him. The proximity to her was unbearable for him. In the past he had enjoyed this proximity. But that was previously, before the test. But then he didn't know that Sam had feelings for him. He had thought that he was the only one having these feelings and he just enjoyed being close to her and work with her – always knowing that he was in peace with his emotions and that this would never be an issue between them. But now everything was different. It was one thing to wish that she reciprocated his feelings but knowing that she felt the same wore him down. On the one hand he could have been the happiest man in the world. But on the other hand the fact that they would never be able to live out these feelings just made him angry and sad at the same time.

He had already arrived at the door and wanted to leave the room when he heard Sam's voice. Bloody hell!

"Colonel, do you have minute?"

Damn! He should have known. Abruptly he stopped and turned around slowly. He was nervous and his heartbeat had minimum doubled within a few milliseconds. Bloody hell! Calm down Jack, calm down – he tried to tell himself, but it worked only partially.

Sam couldn't look as fast as the Colonel was on his feet almost as soon as the General had them dismissed. But she would stop him. She needed to talk to him und that she would do, now.

Okay Sam. Eyes shut and go for it! She worked up the courage and called for him. And she saw Jack turning around slowly. He seemed not have anticipated that she spoke to him.

"Carter, what's up?" She breathed in again briefly. Okay, now or never.

"I would like to talk to you, sir… in confidence…" He seemed to be shocked, because his eyes widened for a split second. But then his gaze returned to normal again. The others had not noticed this small change for sure but she did. She knew his face and all his facial expressions and gestures inside out. He had not asked what it was about. Probably he could think of it.

"Okay… Let's go in your lab", Jack murmured, put his hands in his pockets and turned around on his heels to go. He had given her only a short gaze and hadn't waited for her. So she hurried to catch him up. They walked in silence through the corridors of the SGC until they were finally standing at Sam's lab door. Sam was nervous. Her hands were sweating and she had the need to run away quickly. But no, she would talk to him. Right now. She pulled her admission card through the card slot, reluctantly opened the door to her lab and went inside. As Jack closed the door behind her she winced before she turned around and looked him straight in the eye.


	5. Chapter 5

_**AN: Thanks again for reading and following and reviewing!**_

* * *

Two blue eyes looked at him. But she said nothing. Jack so much wanted to be somewhere else in this moment. Why never came an unscheduled activation if you needed one?

"So, Carter. What is it so urgent?", he asked trying to be as calmly as possible. His hands were clenched into fists and safe buried in his pockets. He just had to stay calm. Only don't show any feelings and downplay the whole thing.

Obviously surprised by his question Sam stared at him – she seemed to be a little bit… confused.

"Carter? What do you want to discuss with me?", he asked again with a slightly irritated tone.

"Ummm ... Sir ... well ... I" Sam stammered. She never stammered. And of course, he knew exactly what she wanted to discuss with him.

"Well, I ... I wanted to talk to you about last week."

"Last week ...?" Jack asked, quietly.

"Yes, sir… you know…the test..."

"I know what was last week, Carter..." His voice sounded slightly irritated, though he honestly tried to sound casual. "So, what's to discuss about it?" He tried to stay calm. Sam's eyes widened, however.

"Well, sir. I wanted to ask how we will go on with this."

"What do you mean?" It really was increasingly difficult for him to stay calm.

"Well I…. I do not want that this test stands between us."

Jack looked at Sam as calm as possible, but inwardly he was incredibly tense. "Why should it?"

"Well, I thought ..." But Sam did not end the sentence.

"Carter, we generally agreed on this, didn't we?", he said in a much more snippy tone than he had intended. He swallowed and waited for Sam's reaction.

"Yes sir," she said quietly.

"So everything is clear isn't it, Major?" She looked at him with big eyes.

"Yes sir," she then answered quietly and as Jack noticed, unconvincing.

"Okay, then I think we have clarified this. So I will go and prepare for the mission. We will see in the gate room." With that he turned and left Sam back in her lab without having a look at her anymore.

Of course he knew that this had not been a great performance. It was not fair to Sam. But what should he have done either? He just couldn't be near her anymore. He needed to get away before he did something rash. And he was sure it was the best to simply carry on as before. In the course of time the thing would end up itself. At least he told himself that.

* * *

Once in the men's locker room he met Teal'c and Daniel.  
No sooner he had entered the room, Daniel asked him directly if everything was okay between him and Sam. Jack rolled his eyes. It has to happen sometime. Daniel really escaped nothing. Thankfully Teal'c was more the silent type. Daniel, however did not give up so quickly, so that he precautionary prepared for the upcoming cross-examination.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked a counter question to confuse Daniel. But it did not work. Crud!

"Well, you are kind of weird today."

"What do you mean?" Jack continued to follow his tactics and at the same time changed his clothes for the mission.

"Well, you are somehow silent today."

"You think so?"

"Yes, I think so! Has anything happened between the two of you?"

Jack stopped in his movement and slowly turned towards Daniel. Then he glanced at Teal'c, but his expression did not change.

"What do you mean?" Jack sat down on the bench.

"Ooah Jack, I have no idea! That's why I ask you... " Daniel gestured wildly with his arms. And Jack knew he almost had him ready… Daniel would give up in a few seconds.

"So Daniel, I really don't know what you mean." He stood up from the bench where he had just tied his shoes and left them in the locker room without an additional comment.

* * *

Sam was still standing in her laboratory, stunned. What had just happened? She could feel tears gathering in her eyes. But she tried to fight these tears. She had to pull herself together right now. Finally, they would start their mission in about an hour.

Sam took a deep breath and went to the locker room to get ready. Entering the locker room she met Janet Fraiser and Janet noticed immediately that something was wrong with Sam and asked her.

"Hey Sam, is everything okay?" However, the answer to her question the lively doctor already knew. Of course not everything was okay, which was clearly visible.

"Why do you ask?"

"You know exactly. So…? " When Sam did not respond, Janet asked: "Have you talked to the Colonel?"

"I tried ...", she sighed.

"And?"

"He has played everything down and meant that there was nothing to discuss further", Sam explained quietly. Janet put a hand on her shoulder and Sam was truly grateful for this comforting gesture.

"Sam, you know how much the Colonel likes talking about his feelings. And I'm sure this confession while the zatarc test was not this easy for him" Sam nodded. She knew that Janet was right. "Perhaps you talk to him in peace again after the mission?", Janet suggested. Sam would think about it. But now she had to concentrate on the upcoming mission. She was quite excited about what the Tok'ra had developed. And she was looking forward to see her father.

Shortly before 1500 Sam and Janet arrived at the gate room. However, they were not the last, because Colonel O'Neill was still missing. Just as the General wanted to ask for him he turned around the corner and entered the gate room.  
The gate had already been activated, as now also the last symbol engaged and established the wormhole.

"SG1, Dr. Fraiser, you have the go-ahead" they heard General Hammond saying through the loudspeakers.

Then O'Neill said: "All right guys, then let's go visit the Tok'ra." However, he couldn't hide certain resentment in his voice. They ran one after another up the ramp and disappeared into the event horizon of the wormhole.


	6. Chapter 6

**_AN: Here is the next chapter. I hope you like it._**

 ** _Thanks to dpdp for always writing a review and thanks to Susann for reading and following the English version even though you know the German one! And of course thanks to everyone else who is reading and following this story and for putting it on your favorites list._  
**

* * *

After a few seconds they stepped out of the gate. And what did they see? A desert, of course. How could it have been different? It's always a desert. Jack rolled his eyes.

"The Tok'ra really could chose a planet that looks nicer, couldn't they? What's so wrong about trees and a little bit more of…nature?" Nobody answered to this comment, but Jack hadn't expected anyone to do.

They were walking around when someone came in sight. It was Jacob Carter. He was smiling and walked directly to Sam. „Hey sweetie", Jacob said and gave her a tender hug. "Hey Dad" answered Sam. Then Jacob greeted Jack and welcomed the rest of the team and Dr Fraiser.

„So, Jake, what can we do for you this time?", Jack asked the Tok'ra.

"You will see in a few minutes", Jacob only said and lead them to the ring transporter instead which would transport them to the subsurface.

Arriving below Jacob took over the leadership and the others followed him to a lab where Anise was already waiting for them. When Jack saw her he sighed and murmered a quiet "not her again". He really was not in the mood to work with her again. But it seemed she hadn't heard his words, because she said "I am really pleased to see you again, Colonel O'Neill… And you, too" she added after a short break and looked at the other members of SG-1 and Dr Fraiser.

Jack felt a little bit uncomfortable with Anise around him. At least it was her who did the zatarc test on him and Sam. And therefore she knew about the feelings they had for each other. He looked at Sam for just a second and then back to Anise.

„What can we do for you?", Sam directly asked and her voice sounded kind of irritated which caused Jack to look at her again. But he shouldn't have because their gazes met and that was not good. That's why he turned away just the next second.

Anise had realized this short scene between them and also Jacobs gaze was irritated, but none of them said something about it. Instead of that Anise decided to answer Sam's question and explained that the Tok'ra had developed a new device that allowed them to generate the knowledge of a symbiote without the necessity that the host had to die before. Until now the knowledge could be secured only after a host had died and in case the symbiote had taken a new host. But because of the fact that it wasn't always guaranteed that a symbiote would find a new host the knowledge often got lost.

"And how can we help you though?", Daniel asked again, hoping to get an answer to the question all of them had.

"We want to test the device before using it on a Tok'ra", Anise explained.

„And how exactly will that work?", Janet asked. She didn't feel comfortable with the plan. And after the last experiences they had while working with Anise she would better ask twice before agreeing to another experiment.

"We will recall your memories and temporary store these in our computer. Then we will see whether the information can be transferred into another format like pictures or complex description and text", Anise explained further. "Moreover we will see whether this information will remain in your memory after the transfer or whether it gets lost."

All of them stared aghast. "The latter would of course be not desirable" she added yet.

„Yeah, I would say so…", Daniel said.

"Indeed" agreed Teal'c who now joined the conversation as well. The others were still speechless.

"Just out of curiosity… what kind of memories will you look at?", Jack asked careful and with a short side glance at Sam. By now he had big concerns against this plan.

"It can be a lot of different memories. Happy memories, sad memories and also memories you just have in mind at the moment", Jacob said.

Jack looked at Sam again and she responded his gaze. Then Jack said furious "Forget it! I won't do that!" And with these words he turned around and left the room. Teal'c followed him. "O'Neill…Wait…", Teal'c called after him and Jack stopped the next second. The jaffa obviously hadn't expected this. Jack turned around and looked at his friend repeating what he had already said. He would not do that. Teal'c gave him a short nod and offered him to go to the surface and talk in peace. Jack accepted this offer even he had no idea what it was supposed to help. But breathing some fresh air couldn't hurt.

The others were still standing in the lab staring after Jack. Janet and Sam exchanged a knowing gaze which the rest of them didn't notice. Anise just made up her own thoughts, too, even she didn't understand what kind of problem the Colonel had. It wasn't that bad showing your memories and emotions to other people.

"What's wrong with him?", Jacob wanted to know. He was a bit confused about Jack's emotional outburst and also Daniel was wondering but could just shrug his shoulders.

* * *

In the meantime Jacob had showed the quarters to the rest of SG-1 and Janet which they would use for the duration of their stay and which had been created especially for them. Different from what they had expected the mission would last longer than only one or two days. Normally the Tok'ra quarters didn't have any doors but as the Tau'ri were used to lockable rooms for private use the Tok'ra had created these.

When everyone had checked in to their quarters Jacob visited Sam. He hadn't talked to her for a long time and wanted to know how she was and how she dealt with Martouf's death. So he had knocked on her door and entered the room.

„Hi Sam, may I enter?"

"Sure Dad. What's up?"

„I just wanted to know how you are. You know with the zaztarc test, Martouf's death and so on."

Sam couldn't hide a scared look which made Jacob frown. He wondered what was wrong but didn't ask. Maybe he would get an answer to this unspoken question in a little while.

"So, how are you dealing with the fact that you were wrongly accused to be a zatarc?"

Oh that's what he meant…, Sam realized with a feeling of relief and started to relax immediately. Jacob had noticed this change in Sam's behavior as well. What was going on?

„Well… I'm happy to keep hold of my brain as it was" she said in an ironic tone. "I'm sorry for Martouf. I really liked him a lot" she added sad.

"Sam? Are you all right?", Jacob asked worried. That was not Sam as he knew her.

"Yeah, for sure Dad. It's just… I also carry the memories of Jolinar inside and everything is just a little bit… confusing. You know…" she said. This was half the truth at all and her father seemed to believe her.

"Okay, sweetie. Then I will leave you alone now. We'll see tomorrow morning."

„Sure, Dad. Bye." Seeing her dad leaving the room she was alone again.

* * *

At the same time up on the surface Jack had talked intensely to Teal'c. Which meant that Jack had been talking and Teal'c only had listened. Actual it wasn't his way to talk about his feelings to another person but Teal'c had done really good in listening and didn't talk this much. Moreover Teal'c was the only person that Jack could have talked to about this whole damn zatarc test thing. He couldn't have talked to Doc Fraiser and he never ever would have talked to Anise. And Sam… Well Sam in fact was the cause of his problem… He could have talked to her, maybe he should have talked to her but he absolutely had no idea how to do it.

After having described his dilemma to Teal'c Jack felt a bit better. It felt good to get rid of everything. And he hadn't expected that at all because he was not this „I-go-to-the-therapy-and-talk-to-strangers-about-my-problems"-type of person.

The fact that Teal'c hadn't said anything at all, and also not after a few minutes, Jack asked whether there was something he wanted to add. And Teal'c did. Actual Jack was quite surprised how much the jaffa had to say and also about the directness Teal'c had talked to him. He hadn't known him this way. Teal'c told Jack what he would do if he was in his place. And now it was Jack who listened intently.

Back in the Tok'ra tunnel Jack pushed along. His aim straight before his eyes. And there he was. At Carter's quarters. Following Teal'cs advice.


	7. Chapter 7

_**AN: Thanks again for reading and reviewing and following!  
**_

 ** _I hope you like the next chapter._ **

* * *

She heard a soft knock on the door. "Carter, are you there?"

Sam had lain down to get some rest. Actually, she hadn't slept that much last night. But when she heard the colonel's voice she sat straight up abruptly.

She heard him asking again if she was there und answered: "Yes, sir. Come on in." She asked herself what he wanted. Maybe now was the chance to talk to him and go on with her well thought-out plan.

"Hey, Carter" he said looking around at the quarters but he avoided looking directly at her.

"What can I do for you, sir?" asked Sam and watched him intently.

"I wanted to talk to you…about last week…you know…the test…and all this stuff…" he murmered and turned his gaze towards her.

"Oh…" whispered Sam. "Uhm… I'm glad to hear that…I…I also wanted to talk to you again." While gazing at Jack she nervously played with her fingers and she hated the fact that she was so obviously nervous. But there was nothing she could do against it at the moment.

„Oh really?" Jack pulled her out of her thoughts. „So, well… go on then…" he promptly deferred to her. Sam could see some kind of strain in the colonel's face. What was it that he wanted to tell her? She was curious. But now it was her turn and she had to concentrate on the things she wanted to tell him.

„Uhm, well, sir…I…I…have thought a lot…in the last week" Sam started to explain and looked him straight in the eye. She really loved his eyes. They were so warm and she could lose herself in this eyes. But she couldn't think of that now. She had to concentrate and go on with her plan.

"There were a lot of things…which I…had to realize…" Sam saw Jack's eyes widening but only a second later nothing was left on his face and he looked at her as he did before. So Sam continued quietly. "I was grieving for Martouf. I really liked him a lot. And I realized that…that…I don't wanna go on like this…" She paused for a moment and then looked him in the eye. But Jack didn't say anything and let her continue.

"And I cannot go on like this anymore. Martouf's death had made me realize that life can be over this fast. Especially thinking about our job… And I don't wanna waste time anymore… I finally want to be… happy." Saying the last sentence she looked Jack straight in the eye again.

* * *

Jack was staring at her. He hadn't expected such openness. Looking her in the eye he whispered: "And what do you think would make you happy?"

Sam didn't answer him but went up to him and kissed him. Only briefly.

„Carter, what…" Jack was surprised by her action. But he couldn't say more because she kissed him again. But this time longer.

Even he didn't want to he rejected her softly. And when he opened his eyes he saw that Sam was shocked. Obviously she hadn't expected this reaction. But Jack had a plan, too, which he wanted to implement.

„I'm sorry, sir. I…I…didn't mean to…embarrass you" she whispered and turned away. She had to get some distance between them. But Jack couldn't and wouldn't leave the situation as it was. He did have resolved to talk to her about his feelings. So he stepped back closer to Sam and touched her gently on the shoulder and made Sam turning back to him. He saw tears shining in her eyes and the sight hit him hard. He swallowed. She shouldn't be sad or even cry because of him. Not because of him! Damn!

„Listen, Carter…" he started slowly but then sighed with frustration. It wouldn't work this way! Bloody hell! He took a deep breath. So once again from the beginning.

"Sam… I have meant every single word I said…" Taking another deep breath he said again "I'd rather die than allow anything happen to you…I'm not good in this…I mean…you know, talking about…feelings…" And after a short break he sighed "And then there are also…the regs…".

Sam's eyes became bigger and bigger. And her brain began to rattle, Jack was aware of. She was brooding and between her eyes was this little crinkle that he had seen so many times when she was thinking about a problem. Her brain was really running on full-speed the whole time. He had to chuckle at this thought which caused Sam to shoot him an irritated gaze.

"What's it?"

"You're brooding" Jack answered prompt.

„Huh?"

„You're brooding over something" Jack said with a smile.

„Uhm…well… yes" she agreed.

„And what is it?"

„Huh?"

„What are you brooding over?"

„Uhm…well… the things you said?"

„And what exactly?"

„Huh?"

„Carter! I've just said a lot of things! So what exactly are you brooding over, major?" He purposely chose her rank because he wanted an answer to his question. He had never been very patient.

"The regs" she said prompt.

"Oh…" Jack really had hoped for a different answer.

„I don't care about!" she added.

"What?" Had he understood her right?

„I don't care about the damn regs! I just wanna be happy. And I think... what would really make me happy was…you." The last words she only whispered.

But Jack again thought he had misunderstood her. So he quietly asked "Me?" and looked at her surprised, too.

* * *

Suddenly he seemed a little bit shy. Sam didn't know him like that but she liked it. In fact she thought it was really cute.

„Yes" she had assured him before she stepped over to him and murmering „yes" again before she kissed him. And this kiss was different to the two others before. It was passionate and demanding. Sam tried to show him all her hidden feelings with this kiss and Jack was responding the kiss in the same passionate way. Then Jack wrapped his arms around her waist and pushed her closer to his body. Sam buried her hands in his hair like she wanted to do so many times before. Jack let out a harsh groan and then he broke the kiss gently.

„Sam, maybe we should stop this here" she heard him say.

„Why?" she asked and kissed him again. And again Jack repeated the kiss as passionate as possible and moved toward the bed. Well, it wasn't a proper bed but it was some kind of device to sleep. And "bed" hit it most. Still kissing he sat on it and pulled Sam onto his lap. Then they interrupted the kiss and looked each other in the eyes.

* * *

„I love you, Sam." Jack could hardly believe that he just said that loud but now it was too late. He couldn't take it back and being honest to himself, he wouldn't take it back at all.

He looked at Sam's face which at first looked at him scared. But then a stunnig smile spread across her face which made her eyes shine. Sam came up to his face and whispered: "I love you too, Jack. More than anything else." And then their lips met again for another nearly never-ending kiss.

When they separated again, after what felt like eternity, panting for air, Sam sighed briefly. She was still sitting on his lap.

"What is it, hmm?" Jack asked. His hands were still on her waist and he looked at her intense.

Sam put her hands on his chest and looked into his eyes. "What are we doing now? I know that I don't want the regs keeping me from you anymore. But in fact they are still there…"

Jack also sighed. "I know… There's only one way. I will hand in my resignation."

"No Jack, I don't want you to retire" Sam was shaking her head. "You love your job and the stargate-program needs you!"

"What else could we do? I wanna be with you. And if the only chance for being with you was to retire than I will do so. Wouldn't be the first time…" explained Jack and a smile crossed his face.

"I could submit my resignation as well and…" But Jack interrupted her directly.

"No, Sam. I will not allow. I won't let you throw away your career because of me! "Jack said with emphasis.

"But I could still participate as a civilian scientist in the project" Sam pointed out.

Jack sighed again, that would actually be a possibility. But really he didn't like the idea anyway. Therefore he said: "We have to decide it now?"

„No, don't think so" Sam replied with a smile and kissed him again. Quickly the kiss became passionate and Jack's tongue ran over her lips asking for access to her mouth which Sam allowed him immediately. Their tongues played tenderly with one another and a harsh groan escaped from Jack's throat. Since Sam was still sitting on his lap his groan became gradually louder. That's why Jack heavy hearted interrupted the kiss again.

„We really should stop doing this, Sam."

„Are you sure?"

„No… But if we continued like this I cannot guarantee for anyhing…"

"You can't?" Sam asked playfully and raised an eyebrow upward. "And if I don't want to stop?" she asked challenging.

But Jack hadn't any chance to give a reply because Sam kissed him tenderly again.

It was really hard for Jack but they had to stop this now. He ended the kiss by pushing her gently but firmly a bit away from him to create some distance. One of them finally had to be sensible. Only that he had to be this person would have never come into his mind.

"You're a spoilsport" said Sam slightly pouting which made Jack smile.

"Well…maybe I should leave now?" Jack said, but he didn't move.

"Yeah, you probably should… On the other hand…"

„Yes?" Jack asked almost hopefully.

„On the other hand…you could stay here."

„I could…" he grinned at her and lifted her off of his lap. He wouldn't take any risk. Sam lay down on the bed and Jack put himself behind her. He wrapped one arm around her and his fingers were crossed with hers and rested on her belly while his lips cuddled with her neck.

Sam enjoyed these delicate touches. She had so long desired that he touched her that way. So she closed her eyes and gave herself wholeheartedly up to Jack's proximity. They lay there for a while and then fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

_**AN: Here comes the next chapter. I really hope you like it. It was the hardest to translate until now. Let me know what you think...would appreciate that.**_

 _ **And of course thanks again to everyone who is reading, following and reviewing to this story.** _

* * *

A few hours later Sam woke up. At first she didn't know where she was. She blinked a few times and then she recognized the blue shimmering Tok'ra tunnel. When she tried to move a little bit she realized that someone was holding her tight. Again it took a short moment before she remembered the things that had happened in the last hours. The arm that was holding her tight belonged to Jack. And a grin spread over her face. It had felt like butterflies flying in her stomach when she thought about the past few hours and she was just happy. When she turned her head to look at Jack she saw that he was already awake and watched her intently.

Smiling at her he said: "Good morning, sleepy head".

"Good morning", Sam replied also with a smile.

"Have you slept well?", Jack wanted to know.

"To tell you the truth, yes I did. And you?"

"Me, too", Jack replied grinning before he bent over her and gentle kissed her.

The thought that she would love to wake up like this every day crossed Sam's mind. It just felt so right lying there in Jack's arms. And kissing him. Yeah, kissing him was really great. And she never again wanted to do without it.

As the kiss ended Jack asked: "So tell me, what do you think about this idea that the Tok'ra want to download our thoughts and memories?"

And Sam started to explain that it was a really good possibility for the Tok'ra. And Jack thoroughly understood that fact but he also had some huge concerns. And he told her about his concerns.

„Is that why you had hurriedly left the lab yesterday?", Sam asked him cheeky.

„Yeah, maybe…", Jack murmured quietly.

And that made Sam smile and she said: "Colonel, I'd never expected you to be this shy…"

Jack looked at her, pretending to be shocked, before he answered. "I am not shy!... I just think that my thoughts and memories are none of everyone's business… That's all…"

„Oohh…and you're blushing…" Sam liked this side of Jack. In fact she thought it was really cute. And before he could say something she kissed him. And this kiss very fast became more deep and passionate.

Oh god, he really loved kissing her.

Jack pulled her closer and turned around with Sam in his arms, so that she was lying under him. Using his full weight he pinned her on the bed and kissed her passionately. Sam was moaning a quiet "Jack…" and that really turned him on. In the meantime Jack was kissing and gently sucking on her neck and without interrupting his actions he only murmured a "What?". Sam had turned her head to the side to allow him better access to her neck. Then she groaned again and whispered: "Maybe we shouldn't do that." But Jack had no intention to stop this. Instead he said: "You think so?" and caressed her neck further. His hands wandered gently along her side searching the hem of her t-shirt. Slowly he pushed his hands under the t-shirt and let them gently wandering over her stomach discovering her silky skin. Again a quiet moan escapes from Sam's throat and she started to wriggle under his touch. Jack felt building up a goosy skin on her stomach everywhere he had touched her. That fact only turned him on much more and he was groaning as well while he was caressing her neck further and while his hands were wandering around a bit deeper exploring her body. He wasn't able to stop his actions, even if he'd wanted to. But he didn't. He wanted to feel her. He wanted to feel her for such a long time. Pushing her t-shirt upwards he started to kiss every inch of her released skin. He was gently kissing and nibbling and sucking on her skin while he was slowly working his way up. When his hands were exploring her breasts he actually could feel her arousal as her hard nipples pressed against the fabric of her bra. He started to caress her breasts with his hands and Sam reared under him, pushing her breasts closer to him and another moan escaped from her throat. God, this woman was so hot. And he wanted her, now.

Just when Jack wanted to free her breasts from her bra she put her legs around his hips and turned with him. Now it was her turn. She pressed a passionate kiss on Jack's lips and tampered with the hem of his t-shirt. There definitely was too much fabric between them. She quickly slipped him the t-shirt over his head and then it was her turn to spend time on caressing his neck before she kissed his chest down to his stomach. Arriving at his waistband she paused briefly and gently stroked over his stomach and she could feel how every muscle in his upper body tensed at her touch. Jack was aroused, very noticeable aroused. Sam gently stroked over the more than obvious bulge in his pants which caused Jack escape a throaty groan. The fact that he reacted that much to her touch also increased her own arousal. She opened his belt, then the button of his pants and slowly moved it down. But then Jack sat up abruptly, so that their faces were very close again.

Sam was sitting on his lap and he hardly could hold back. He quickly removed her t-shirt and her bra followed directly afterwards. Jack swallowed at the sight of her bare breasts, they were just perfect. He looked Sam deep in the eyes before he tenderly caressed her breasts with his lips. Sam seemed to enjoy the way he touched her very much because she put her head back and pushed her body even closer to him. And he loved the way she was reacting to his touch. His hands wandered down her body to open her pants. When these were gone, they both were sitting there only in their underpants.

Sam could feel his erection pressing against her abdomen. Now it would happen. And she wanted it to happen, she wanted it so much. She kissed Jack again and freed his erection from his underpants. And he quickly helped her out of hers. Since there they were now, naked and ready to devote themselves to the other.

„You're sure about that?", Jack asked again between two passionate kisses while his hands were gently stroking down her spine before they rested on her hips.

„Yes", Sam breathed against his lips and lifted her hips so she could finally feel Jack inside her. She could feel him slowly entering her when she heard a knock on the door. Right in the middle of the movement they stopped and looked each other deep in the eyes.

Their pulse was racing and their hearts were beating frantically vied. That couldn't be… But then there was another knock.

"Sam are you there?" It was Daniel. He really had a great timing. Dammit! Sam and Jack were still sitting there, staring at each other, totally shocked. But it got even better. Daniel called again: "Sam are you there? Jacob and I wanted to pick you up for breakfast."

Sam and Jack still stared at each other, unable to do anything. Only slowly Sam got her voice back. "Uh, Daniel… I'll be there in a few minutes. I've just overslept. Please don't wait for me. I'll come to you soon."

Daniel asked her if everything was okay which Sam quickly answered positive. Sam and Jack still stared at each other without saying a word or making any move neither. But then Sam suddenly began to giggle.

„So, you think this is funny?", Jack asked pulling her closer to him, so that their noses were almost touching.

"Well, not really. But imagine him coming in after knocking. I wouldn't put it past him." Jack grimaced.

„Well, then he would have seen a damn good show", Jack added with a grin.

„You see, somehow it's funny."

„But you wouldn't say that if it was your dad who might have come in." Sam's eyes widened.

„Oh…yeah… I think this wouldn't have been this funny…", she agreed.

Jack had to smirk at the sight and kissed her again, before they broke apart. Sam climbed down from him and gathered up her clothes that were lying on the ground, mixed up with Jack's.

Jack wondered how he would survive the next few hours with the blood still jammed in his loins. And Sam was also unsatisfied. That might indeed be something.

When they finally were dressed, they separately left the quarters and made their way to the others.


	9. Chapter 9

_**AN: Hello everybody!**_

 _ **I'm sorry, this update comes a bit later than planned... But you know, work and such things...  
And before the next chapter starts I want to thank you again for reading and following and reviewing! That's so nice!**_

 _ **And thanks to Elisabeth, I just couldn't answer your guest review. I'm pleased that my English seems to be okay. I reallly try my best ;-)**_

* * *

When Jack joined the others for breakfast they were talking. He briefly gazed at Sam and then sat down.

"Good morning, Jack. You're late today", Daniel greeted him.

"And?"

"I just… uhh… is everything okay?", Daniel asked then and adjusted his glasses. He really missed nothing…

Jack briefly looked to Sam and then sullenly to Daniel. "Yes, Daniel. Everything is fine. Really great…" He again briefly looked to Sam who couldn't hide a short smile and then he looked back to the others a bit grumpy.

The others shared a short look and remembered that Jack as well wasn't in such a good mood the day before. Janet and Teal'c had an idea what might be the reason for Jack's obviously bad mood. Jacob and Daniel instead had no idea. Sam on the other hand was grinning inside, because she knew exactly what or better say who was responsible for Jack's bad mood.

* * *

Yes, he was a bit grumpy. But who could blame him? Daniel had just messed up his first time with Sam thoroughly. And only because he once again had a dreadful timing.

And now he was here, sitting at the table having breakfast with his team… And with Sam. And there were definitely other things he wanted to do with her than having breakfast. But these things, of course, were not possible at the moment… And then her father was sitting next to him while he had these ideas in his mind of what he'd like to do with his daughter. God, it couldn't get worse. And he still felt some pressure in his loins. So, being in a bad mood was absolutely okay, he thought.

Jack didn't like the Tok'ra's food. That's why he ate one of those chocolate cookies from the emergency rations and drank a cup of coffee. Luckily Jacob had taken care of a little caffeine. At least something…

Then Jack put the attention back to the real reason of their visit. "Okay…" he started, "…Doc Fraiser, Carter and I will return to earth to make our report to Hammond. Jacob, I have to tell you that Anise's plan is a bit fishy. We need to discuss the whole thing with Hammond before we steal anyone's memories here. Especially if these could be permanently lost under certain circumstances."

Jacob entirely understood the colonel's position. After all, he had also been a soldier who had taken responsibility for his officers.

* * *

About an hour later they had made their way to the stargate. Being back on earth they had been welcomed by General Hammond and they directly followed him to the briefing room. Jack explained the idea the Tok'ra had to General Hammond and that - under certain circumstances – it wasn't this bad. But he also pointed out the concerns that he had. Then Sam explained how the experiment would work but avoided going to deep into the technical part, which also Jack was thankful for. Finally Hammond requested the assessment of Dr Fraiser from the medical point of view. She pointed out the medical concerns that she had and these were quite significantly, but she was also convinced that the Tok'ra possessed possibilities of compensation.

With the information he had now, Hammond decided to approve the experiment. However, he gave the order that only insignificant thoughts and memories were allowed to be downloaded into the Tok'ra computer. Participation in the experiment should remain voluntary and the participant should decide which thoughts and memories they would reveal themselves.

Also necessarily, privacy had to be respected, which meant that except Anise, who would carry out the experiment, only the respective test person was allowed to be in the room. With this decision, he dismissed the three from the meeting.

On the way out Janet explained that she again had to go to the infirmary to spot some files and see a few patients. She asked to leave again in about two hours. Jack and Sam nodded to her and then she was gone. Now the two were alone and they already had an idea what they would do in the next two hours.

* * *

"My place or yours?", Jack whispered to her.

"Yours, it's closer", Sam answered immediately.

So they made their way to Jack's quarters. They entered the elevator and pushed the button for sublevel 23 where Jack's quarters was. They were alone in the elevator and the tension between them was nearly palpable. They really had to pull themselves together to not be all over each other inside this little cabin. When the elevator finally arrived at sublevel 23 they hurried up to get into his quarters. Thankfully they hadn't met anyone in the corridor, otherwise they would had have to come up with a damn good explanation. Sam looked around again briefly and then quickly slipped into his quarters.

The same moment the door was closed Jack could feel Sam's lips on his. She kissed him stormy and Jack responded this kiss in the same way. Closely entwined and kissing he directed her towards the bed. It was still dark inside the room but that didn't bother them. They just couldn't separate. Towards the bed their t-shirts and pants already landed on the floor, so that they landed on the bed only dressed in their underwear. Jack reached for the desk lamp and switched it on, because he wanted to see Sam when they would finally sleep with each other. Actually they didn't need any more foreplay but Jack wanted to retard this moment. His first time with Sam was supposed to be special. He looked down at the woman who was lying so seductively under him and he still couldn't believe it. He had dreamed about it so often and right now his dreams would come true. He kissed her passionately and his hands were stroking over her side to her stomach and up to her breasts. He skilfully freed her from her bra and was dedicated to her breasts, caressing her sturdy nipples and sucked gently on them. Sam squirmed under him and groaned. He really had to brace himself, so that the whole thing wasn't over faster than he wished to. He kissed his way down her stomach and took off her panties. His own boxer landed on the floor as well. He lay down on Sam and kissed her again stormy. She spread her legs and Jack pressed himself even closer to her.

"Please, Jack. I don't wanna wait", Sam pleaded. Still kissing her Jack slowly penetrated her. Jack groaned and began to move inside her, slowly at first. But they quickly found a common rhythm and headed towards their climax. Drenched in sweat and happy he pulled Sam into his arms.

"Wow, this was…"

"Yeah, absolutely..."

Jack kissed her forehead and pulled her closer to him. Slowly their heart rates returned to normal as Sam turned to Jack and looked him straight in the eye.

"I love you", she whispered.

"I love you, too", Jack said and kissed her again, demanding. He pulled her up and when he broke the kiss he asked cheekily "Well, ready for the second turn?"

Sam looked at him and grinned before she started kissing a path from his neck down. Jack groaned when her fingers stroke gently over his stomach further down and her lips were following this path. Her touch aroused him extremely even after such a short time and he had to groan again. Jack pulled her slowly upwards to draw her into a renewed passionate kiss. His fingers slid to her hips and lifted her up slowly, so that she could sit on him. This time he'd let her set the pace and just admired the sight Sam offered him. He watched her moving faster on him and realized that Sam was heading for another climax. But he wanted to enjoy her a little longer, so he grabbed her waist and turned her so that she was back under him. He kissed her again passionately and then slowly began to move inside her. Slowly and lascivious he thrusted into her again and again and they were kissing all the time. Jack felt that Sam was close and slightly increased the pace. It didn't take long and again a wave of redemption rolled over them both. Breathing heavily, they looked into each other's eyes before Jack slowly withdraw from her. He pulled her into his arms and both hung silently in their thoughts. Jack gently stroked Sam's back while she painted small circles on his chest with her fingers.

* * *

"Jack, we have to get up," Sam whispered eventually. Jack grumbled something unintelligible and Sam chuckled.

"Hey, are you laughing at me?", he asked.

Still giggling she said "No, of course not." And then she peeled herself out of his arms and searched for her clothes on the floor. When she was fully dressed, but Jack still hadn't made any move to get up, Sam gave him a played indignant glance.

"Colonel, I think you really should get up."

"And I think you should quickly come back to bed, Major" he said in his best commanding tone and pulled her on her arm back into bed. He rolled over her and caressed her neck immediately. Sam sighed and squirmed under his touch, but she pushed Jack away from herself.

"You really should swing your sexy ass out of that bed and get dressed, Sir. Before General Hammond sends out a search party because we didn't show up."

Jack looked amused and raised an eyebrow "Sexy ass, huh?"

"Yes, but that won't help you if we're late for departure."

"You're such a spoilsport", Jack admitted defeat before he kissed her again and then stood up. Sam remained in bed watching Jack when getting dressed and enjoyed the sight he offered her.

"Okay, we want then?", Jack asked before pulling Sam upward. But before they made their way to the gate room, because they would have to leave in a few minutes, they kissed briefly.

Jack peeked out the door whether the coast was clear and let Sam out before he closed the door behind him.

In the gate room they had to wait for Janet who also came a short time later. She watched the two of them, something was different. But maybe she was just imagining something.

"SG1, Dr Fraiser, you have the go-ahead", they heard Hammonds voice through the speakers.

Jack turned briefly, nodded to the General and then they went again through the gate.


	10. Chapter 10

_**AN: Hello again!**_

 _ **I'm so excited how many people read this story! You seem to like it and I like that you like it ;-)**_

 _ **And of course a big thank you for the reviews! It always makes me smile when my emails tell me there's a new review or even a new follower!**_

 _ **But maybe some of the "silent" readers also tell me what you think about it?! I really would like to hear your opinion.**_

 _ **Okay, this were enough words... Now I wish you some fun with the next chapter! :-))**_

* * *

Back on the Tok'ra planet Anise immediately wanted to know which decision General Hammond has made about the experiment. She really was impatient, in fact another typical scientist. Jack just knew this behavior too well, because he had two special examples of them in his team. And sometimes it was really exhausting. After he had informed Anise and Jacob about Hammond's decision and under which circumstances they were allowed to participate in the experiment, Anise wanted to start with the first test immediately. Daniel was a bit surprised that Hammond has given his okay to the idea and also Teal'c looked kind of surprised – but, in his case, it couldn't be said for sure.

"So, with whom we should start?", Anise asked the others in a provoking tone. And while she said it she looked to Jack full of expectation. But he wouldn't be the one to start with, of this he was absolutely sure.

„Come on, volunteers first", Jack prompted his team. All of them looked at each other, but it seemed no one wanted to be the first. "Oh, come on guys! Daniel, you're always keen on making new experiences!"

„Yeah, but… But I would prefer to keep my thoughts and memories to myself", the archeologist explained.

„I will do it", Teal'c intervened and the rest of them looked at him with surprise.

"Are you sure?" Jack asked. "You could, if it is - differently than expected ...", he looked at Anise, "... - not going so well, lose all your memories."

"I am aware of that, O'Neill. But I am ready to take this risk."

„Thank you, Teal'c", Anise said. She had hoped for more volunteers. She led Teal'c to her lab and closed the door behind her. The rest of SG-1, Dr Fraiser and Jacob stayed outside and waited. Jacob watched at Sam and asked her, if everything was alright. She seemed to be in a different mood then yesterday evening. He wasn't even sure about what the difference was. But that there was something different was obviously to him.

„Yeah, sure. Why you're asking?", Sam replied to his question.

„Well, just wanted to know."

"Okay…", she smiled and cocked her head a little to the side. Now he was even more convinced that something was going on with Sam. And he would find out what that something was.

After an hour or so Teal'c and Anise came out of her lab.

"Teal'c buddy, how are you?"

„Everything is all right, O'Neill", the jaffa replied.

„Who is the next?", Anise asked with a look in the round. And again she looked expectant at Jack. He knew that she liked him. He knew it since the zatarc testing thing. And since she had kissed him, twice. And it still was embarrassing for him. So, he really wasn't keen on being alone with her in a room.

Sam also noticed the way Anise looked at Jack and she didn't like it. She frowned and her gaze turned from Anise to Jack. Jack also looked to Sam and shrugged his shoulders. But no one besides Jacob noticed this wordless conversation between the two of them. And Jacob also frowned again. What was going on here?

„Fine, if it has to be… I'll do it…", Jack mumbled.

"What?" It was Daniel who asked this question with obvious surprise in his voice.

"Sir, are you sure?" asked Sam with concern, but also with the professional distance of her rank.

„No. But Daniel has already said that he doesn't want to do it and Hammond has said that we won't force someone to participate in the experiment. And if you would lose your memories it would cause a planetary problem. So, there's only me", Jack explained. So, he accepted his fate and followed Anise to her lab.

* * *

„So, what do I have to do?", he asked Anise after she had connected all the cables. She had tucked one of those thingies into his head to call out his memories and then she had connected it with some kind of computer. The whole situation remembered him of the zatarc test and that made him nervously slip around in the chair.

"Try to relax", Anise asked.

"You say that so easily ..." he grumbled.

"Colonel, please. You have to try and relax, otherwise it won't work", Anise admonished.

Jack took a deep breath and tried to relax a little, just like she had told him. But this was more easy said then done.

„Good, then we can begin. We will start with something simple. Please think of something that helps you to relax. Maybe it also helps you continue to engage with this experiment."

"Okay, that's easy", Jack said and on the screen, which visualized his thoughts, showed up a lake. It was the lake at his cabin in Minnesota. Blue skies, a calm lake, no fish, and he himself, as he sits with a fishing rod in his deckchair on the dock.

„What are you doing there?", Anise wanted to know.

"Fishing."

"And this is relaxing?", Anise asked nosy. She had never heard about that before.

„Oh, yeah", Jack grinned saying this. But Anise had no imagination of what fishing was.

"What is the purpose of fishing?", she asked further.

"Well… You try to catch a fish", Jack explained.

„And do you catch many fish?"

„Nope, not really…"

„And why not?"

„There's no fish in this lake."

Anise watched him confused, because she didn't understand it. "But why do you fish when it is impossible to catch a fish?"

„'Cause it's relaxing. And fishing also goes without annoying fish."

„I understand." Of course she didn't understand it, but she wanted to see more of the colonel's thoughts.

"Good. Now please think of a situation that makes you feel joy."

And again Jack nervously slipped around on his chair. He didn't knew exactly what would show up on the screen, because there were so many thoughts flowing through his head.

„Colonel, please try to relax", Anise admonished him once more.

A picture of Sam appeared on the screen which caused Anise to stop short. The projection showed Major Carter as she worked in her lab. Obviously she was working with full concentration on the device in front of her. Anise didn't understand what this could have to do with joy. So, she asked Jack.

He stammered around not quite knowing what he could say about that. He actually had no real desire to discuss this matter with Anise in more detail. The whole situation was already unpleasant enough.

Nevertheless, he tried to explain that he was pleased when Carter was satisfied. And it was mostly the case when she worked and when she could disassemble something. Anise still didn't really understand, but she didn't continue to ask.

„Good, Colonel. Now please think of a situation that was particularly bad for you."

Jack swallowed, because he knew what would come. He looked at the screen and he saw Charlie who was lying on the floor, heavily injured, with a bullet wound in his head, which was caused by his weapon. Anise asked him who the boy was and Jack explained it to her.

„Can we go on, please?" Jack's voice was quiet. He didn't want to be reminded longer than necessary at this terrible, this worst day of his life.

"Of course, Colonel. Now, please think of a situation in which you were happy."

He really tried not to think of Sam or of the things that had happened in the last few hours that the device, with which he was connected, only projected a lot of strange and blurred things to the screen.

"Colonel, you need to relax, please!", Anise exclaimed into Jack's direction. But it was already too late. Jack began to twitch uncontrollably and the projected image collapsed.


	11. Chapter 11

**_AN: Hello!_** **  
** ** _We go ahead with the next chapter. It's only a shorter one but, as always, I hope you like it._** **  
** ** _And before I let you read a big thank you again to all who read, follow and review to this story. This is really amazing!_** **  
** ** _pao: I couldn't send you a PM, so I thank you now for your review and I hope you're not mad at me after reading this chapter..._**

* * *

Outside the laboratory a loud alarm was heard. The members of SG-1 who waited outside the lab, Dr Fraiser and also Jacob looked worriedly at each other. An alarm promised certainly nothing good. Jacob ran immediately to the laboratory followed by Sam, Daniel, Teal'c and Janet. Sam immediately wanted to know what had happened and Anise explained it to her and the others. And what they heard caused them all to stand around a little clueless. Janet had immediately rushed to the colonel and had felt the pulse. His pulse was racing but seemed to calm slowly.

"Colonel, can you hear me?" She patted against his cheeks to wake him up. "Colonel..." Slowly Jack regained consciousness.

"Colonel, thank goodness. How are you?", asked Sam who also approached beside him.

Jack looked around, he didn't know where he was. And who were these people?

"Sir, is everything okay?", Sam asked again, this time with greater concern in her voice.

"What? Who? Where am I?", Jack asked mumbling.

"You were unconscious, O'Neill", Teal'c said.

"Aha ... and who is O'Neill? And who are you guys?" After this statement they all looked startled at each other. Could it be?

"Anise what has happened here?", Jacob wanted to know again.

"I'm not sure," she admitted. "I asked the Colonel to think of a particular situation and suddenly the images on the screen were quite blurred and then the image has collapsed."

"And what did you ask him?", Daniel wanted to know now.

"I asked him to think of a particularly happy situation."

Daniel frowned. He wondered why she would ask him such a question and for what this information should be good. But he didn't ask further.

Sam, however looked at her with wide eyes. She had a guess of what had happened. But could this be? The scientist in her took over and so she pushed her feelings aside as best as she could.

"Obviously, his memories are gone", Sam said and added "Well, at least they are not in his head. Are they saved in the computer? ", she asked turning to Anise.

"I hope..." Incredulous they all looked to Anise.

"What?... ", Sam asked but now scared. She hoped? Was she serious?

"Hey, guys...", they heard the words that came from Jack's direction and everyone turned to him. "I don't know who you guys are. Or who I am. But I'd like to go, okay?!"

Although it seemed that Jack currently had no memory about who he was, he still clearly was himself and that was what made the others feel a little bit sanguine.

"So what now? Can I get out of here?", Jack asked in his all so well-known irritated tone.

Janet now felt to be in charge of his wellbeing and asked the colonel to follow her. "Jacob, can you help me please to take him to the infirmary?"

Together they convinced Jack, who of course resisted going along, that they would explain everything there. Daniel offered to help them to inform Jack about everything and followed the three to the infirmary.

* * *

Meanwhile Anise and Sam tested the computer.

"Okay, the colonel's memories are luckily saved in the computer", Sam said with a side glance at Anise.

"But how do we get the memories back to O'Neill's head?", asked Teal'c.

"I'm not sure. That actually shouldn't have happened", Anise said.

Sam was a bit irritated and asked Anise, somewhat friendly, to tell her again in detail what exactly had happened. The Tok'ra did it - even if she was very displeased by the tone with which Sam had asked her to explain the situation again. After all, what had happened was not her fault.

"Okay, that sounds as if the whole thing happened because the Colonel hasn't relaxed enough, as you call it."

"Yes, that is what it looks like", Anise only said.

"But how can we transfer the memories back?", Sam asked again.

"We have to carry out a new experiment. We need to deliberately download a memory and try to transfer this back", suggested Anise. Even if Sam didn't like the idea, it seemed to be the only way.

"But first we should ensure that something like that doesn't happen again", Sam said looking insistently to Anise.

"Indeed", agreed Teal'c.

* * *

Meanwhile the others arrived in the infirmary of the Tok'ra base with Colonel O'Neill. Janet asked the Colonel to lie down on the bedside and he did, however reluctantly. Jacob took the opportunity and asked Jack of what he can remember. Jack thought feverishly but he remembered absolutely nothing. He had no memories of nothing at all. His three companions looked at each other in shock. That just couldn't be true.

But despite he had lost his memory, the colonel had lost nothing of his distinctive mode of behavior. This expressed itself particularly in his impatience. He wanted to know again and again who he was and what was going on. Daniel took pity on Jack and tried his best to explain the situation to him.

"That's probably a joke, isn't it?", Jack retorted because of the things he'd just heard.

Daniel had tried to explain to him that he was on an alien planet and that there were a lot of aliens around him. Daniel tried again but gave up some time later because it was nerve-wracking. Even without remembering who he was Jack could really exasperate him.

Since the Colonel was physically alright, Janet gave her okay that he could go to his quarters. Jacob and Daniel lead him there. To ensure that Jack was doing no nonsense, and that was something they wouldn't put past him, from now on someone always would stay with him. They preferred to take any risks and moreover he wasn't able to orient himself down in this base.


	12. Chapter 12

_**AN: Hi :-)**_

 _ **Here we go with the next chapter. I hope you like it :-)**_

 _ **And again thank you so much for reading and following this story and a big hug to my loyal reviewers, you're just great!**_

* * *

While Daniel and Jacob lead the colonel to his quarters, Janet made her way to the lab to see how far Sam and Anise had come in the meantime.

"So, how does it look?", the doctor asked directly when she arrived in the laboratory.

"We have an idea how to transfer the colonel's memories back", Sam explained. Janet looked at her excited.

"We will download a specific, unimportant memory from Major Carter and then we will try to transfer it back. If this memory, unexpectedly, also got lost, it would not be so bad", Anise explained.

"And what kind of memory are you thinking of?", Janet asked skeptically. She didn't like the plan because she was afraid that Sam could meet the colonel's fate and lose all her memories, too.

"For example, I might ask her to recall what she ate for breakfast today. It is such a memory we are thinking of", said Anise.

"Well, that really doesn't sound as important as necessarily to be remembered. When will you start?", Janet wanted to know.

"As soon as possible", Sam stated.

"I see. But maybe you can go and visit Colonel O'Neill before you start, Sam. "

"How is O'Neill?", Teal'c, who stood silently beside them the whole time, wanted to know now.

"Well, physically he's fine. Only that he remembers nothing. But he is clearly still the colonel...", Janet said with a smile.

"What do you mean?", Sam asked, frowning.

Janet chuckled again and said "Well... He still has his certain charm and his impatience is almost worse than usual."

Now Sam chuckled also. She could imagine how Jack has made them all livid in the infirmary. Anise looked back and forth between the two women. She didn't understand what they were smiling about. In her view there was nothing funny about this situation but she hesitated to ask for an explanation. She just didn't understand this tau'ri.

"Well, then I'll go and visit the colonel. Where is he right now?", Sam decided and Janet told her that they had taken Jack to his quarters and that from now on always someone would accompany him.

* * *

Sam was nervous. She didn't quite know how to confront Jack. Only a few hours ago she has been absolutely happy when she and Jack had finally found each other. And now he was in his quarters and couldn't even remember this morning. Or anything else. And he also couldn't remember her.

Afraid of what she would experience in the next moment Sam knocked on the door of Jack's quarters. Without anyone having answered she opened the door and immediately saw Jack who was lying on the bed. Jacob was sitting on one of the chairs, he had probably kept watch for the moment.

"Hi honey", Jacob greeted his daughter quietly.

"Hi dad. How's he doing?", Sam wanted to know from Jacob.

"I'm fine. You can still talk to me. Even though I know nothing, I can still speak", replied a clearly annoyed Jack O'Neill.

Sam and Jacob looked at each other dumbfounded.

"Can you leave us alone for a while, dad?"

"Sure, of course. I'm out there if something should be." With this words Jacob stood up and left the room, but before he was gone he encouragingly pressed Sam's hand.

Slowly Sam walked toward the bed. Jack lay there, his head still directed to the ceiling.

* * *

Great, he thought, someone else who wants to tell me that I'm on another planet with tons of aliens around. Who believes...

Jack sighed but didn't turn toward the woman who was standing in the room.

"Jack?", the woman asked him softly.

He listened. Something was different. Jack noticed it immediately. The woman's voice was quiet, restrained. He turned his head slightly toward her and looked at her. Something was different about her. He felt that he had met her before and not only a few hours ago in this room. He furthermore looked silently at her.

"Jack?", she said again, this time a little louder.

By now he knew that he was meant when someone said "Jack".

"Jack... that`s me?", he asked also quietly. His impatience was suddenly gone. Whether it was because of this woman?

"Yes, that's you", the woman said. He could see that she had tears in her eyes.

"Why are you crying?", he asked.

"I don't", the woman replied and wiped the tears away quickly.

"But you do", insisted Jack.

He didn't know why but he stood up and walked toward the woman. Without thinking he took her in his arms and stroked gently up and down her back. But this action didn't have the desired effect. Instead to calm down, as he had hoped, the woman was crying even more. He stroked her back further gently, trying to calm her down.

"Hey, everything is okay. You don't have to cry, you know. Everything's going to be fine again", he said with a gentle voice that also surprised him himself. And that actually seemed to help. The woman clung to him and he squeezed her even tighter to his body. Somehow it felt right. He couldn't explain why he thought that but he knew that it was true then. Little by little the woman detached herself from him and looked at him with tear-stained eyes.

Her eyes were blue, incredibly blue. He imagined how those blue eyes may look when no teardrops were therein. He supposed them to be gloriously beautiful.

He couldn't help wiping the still existing tears gently to the side with his thumb. The woman flinched slightly at the touch. Why? What had he done wrong?

"Would you tell me your name?"

The woman swallowed he could see it. The whole situation seemed to be uncomfortable for her. Though it was him who knew no one here and who had no memory of anything.

"Sam", she said. "My name is Sam." She lowered her gaze and exhaled. Why didn't she look at him anymore? He wanted to look into these beautiful blue eyes.

"And we know each other, Sam?", he asked her.

She laughed briefly and then looked at him again. "Yes, we know each other. Very well indeed, I think. "

"How well, exactly?" Where did this question come from? Actually he didn't want to ask but he was glad that he'd done. He felt a strange connection to this woman. To Sam. He actually liked her name.

She blushed a little at this question. That was sweet. He liked that and he had to smile at the sight. It was the first time that he smiled - at least the first time to which he could remember.

"Well... that's a bit... complicated?", she stammered to herself.

"What do you mean, Sam?"

"Well, you know... that's...uhm..." She told him everything from the beginning. About the Air Force and that they are colleagues. About the regulations. And the zatarc test. And about yesterday evening and this morning.

Jack listened attentively and he felt a strange feeling in his stomach. What was that? He felt it the whole time since Sam had entered the room. But since she had told him all these things he felt this strange feeling much more clearly.


	13. Chapter 13

_**AN: Hey guys!  
Here we go with the next update, this time a longer one. I'm not quite happy with this chapter, but it doesn't help... I hope you like it anyway.  
And before I let you read a big thank-you for reading and reviewing and following. By the way I find it quite funny that there are so many German readers as well reading this story, because you could read the whole story in German, too - but I won't complain ;-)  
So, enough words... Enjoy reading :-)**_

* * *

Sam sat next to Jack on the bed and was wavered of what to do now. She was so close to him and Sam would have liked to kiss Jack right now, but she couldn't do it. He didn't even remember her.

She felt tears gathering again in her eyes and wiped them away quickly. Then she felt Jack's arm wrapping around her shoulder and pull her closer to him. She leaned her head on his shoulder and enjoyed this familiar gesture for a brief moment. Shortly after that she noticed that Jack moved, so she looked up at him and realized that his head was approaching to her. And suddenly his lips lay on hers. She didn't think and returned his gentle kiss. He kissed her as if nothing had happened and Sam put all her despair in this kiss. They kissed more passionately until Sam broke the kiss abruptly.

"We shouldn't do that", Sam said softly. "Not under these circumstances. You don't even remember us", she added sadly.

"But I'd like to remember us. Can you help me?", Jack asked.

Sam looked at him with big eyes. She had wished for such a reaction from him, but didn't dare to hope.

"I can try. We have an idea how to get your memories back into your head. But there's no guarantee that it really works. Therefore, we'll run a small test before we start", she explained to him.

Jack asked her what their plan exactly was and she explained it to him in detail. Sam was surprised by how patient and attentive he listened to her.

"And you're sure this will work?", he asked skeptically when she had finished her explanations.

"Well, absolute certainty doesn't exist", said Sam.

"All right. If you say so", answered Jack, grinning at her with a slightly cocked head which caused Sam smile slightly.

"Can I attend the test run?"

Sam said yes and so they made their way together to the lab.

* * *

The others were surprised when the two of them entered the laboratory together.

"Jack, how are you?", Daniel asked.

"Well, as good as possible when you can't remember anything", he said in his usual way.

Daniel smirked, this was clearly Jack O'Neill.

"Sam told me what you're up to do and I wanted to be here when you start the test run", added Jack.

"Sam?", Daniel said and all others also looked at her. But Sam just shrugged her shoulders. Then she went to Anise and asked whether everything was prepared for the test run. When Anise answered her question positive they initiated the last steps. They had to ensure that Colonel O'Neill's memories were not overwritten unintentionally. Anise wired Sam and told her again that she had to stay calm in any case.

"Okay, let's start", said Anise. "Major Carter, please show me what you've had for breakfast this morning."

It took a few seconds and then a projection of the table on which they'd sat this morning appeared on the screen; and they saw a coffee cup and a chocolate bar from the emergency rations. After this memory was saved, Anise loosened the connection between Sam and the computer.

In the next step they would transfer the memory back. Anise made a few entries on the computer while Jacob and Janet carefully looked her over her shoulder. The scientist didn't like it but she preferred to say nothing.

"Well, I think we can try", said Anise and connected Sam to the computer. "Are you ready?" Sam nodded at her.

Jack looked a little worried at Sam, but she smiled at him encouragingly. "Yes, let's start", she said.

The procedure didn't last long. When the transfer was complete, Anise asked again what Sam had eaten for breakfast. Sam thought about it and on the screen appeared the same image as before. All exhaled noticeable. It had worked. But then a different picture appeared on the screen. It was a different perspective of the table and it showed someone who had stuck his finger in the coffee cup. The crumpled paper of a cookie lay on the table.

"What happened?", Daniel and Janet asked simultaneously.

"Why has the picture changed?", asked also Teal'c.

Sam had the explanation ready pretty quickly. "Because it's not my memory..."

They all looked scared to Sam and then back and forth between her, Jack and Anise.

"What?", Daniel asked.

"What do you mean Sam?", Janet also wanted to know more. She didn't really know what had just happened.

"It's not my memory ... It's the memory of Colonel O'Neill."

"And ... I assume that wasn't intended, right?", Jack asked a little naïve in the round.

"No, it was not", said Anise.

Now also Jacob joined the conversation. "Do you remember something else from Jack's life?"

Sam shrugged. How should she know? "Ask me something that only the colonel may know. Then we might find out", Sam suggested.

"Okay, what do you know about the first mission to Abydos?", Daniel asked quickly to prevent that one of the others may ask a question. Sam looked at him with a frown, so Daniel explained his question. "You weren't part of the mission, Sam. If you remember details about this mission, we can probably assume that not only Jack's breakfast has been uploaded into your head."

Jacob still wanted to know precisely why Daniel of all things asked for this memory. So Daniel explained that the mission was a few years ago and should also not include too personal memories. To him it was quite important to give both Sam and Jack some kind of privacy - within the possibilities. After all there were five individuals standing in the lab who didn't necessarily have to know anything about the personal memories of Jack or Sam. This made sense to Jacob, so he nodded and obviously was satisfied with the explanation.

They turned back to Sam and Daniel asked her again what she could remember about the said mission. Sam closed her eyes and hoped that nothing would happen. But something happened. Images came to her mind's eye. When she opened her eyes she looked at Jack. On the screen appeared different images of Abydos, Ska'ara, Sha're and also of Ra, who they were able to defeat then. Now they had the evidence. Jacks memories were apparently fully uploaded into Sam's mind. No one said anything until Jack spoke.

"What do we do now?", Jack asked, his gaze still directed to Sam.

"Can we reverse it?", asked Janet and turned to Anise. After all, she had the medical responsibility for the team.

Anise decided ultimately that she wasn't taking any more risk and would check the computer again before they would try anything new. So she dismissed them all of her lab, only Sam should stay there and help her.

After a few hours they finished their work and Sam decided to look for Jack. She found him in his quarters. After she had entered the quarters she asked Teal'c, who had taken the watch over Jack for the moment, to leave them alone for a moment. But she quickly asked where the others were. Teal'c told her that Daniel and Janet had traveled back to Earth to update General Hammond to the latest facts. Then Teal'c left the quarters.

Jack immediately wanted to know how Sam was. He was worried about her. She told him that his memories had to be downloaded again from her brain as quick as possible, because two whole lives with experiences and memories were too much for a single human brain. And if this doesn't succeed, all the memories could be lost forever. Jack looked at her concerned. That didn't sound good.

He sat down on the bed and asked Sam to sit next to him. When she sat Jack instantly took her hand in his. As she hadn't expected it, Sam winced at this familiar gesture. Jack had noticed it and wanted to let her hand go again, but Sam stopped him. She enjoyed this contact, entangled her fingers with his and leaned against his shoulder. She just needed this closeness at this moment.

"And what happens now?", Jack asked into the silence that had come between them.

"Well, we checked the computer again and hope that we can fully download your memories from my brain in the next attempt."

"And if that doesn't work?", Jack wanted to know more.

Sam moved and finally looked at him. She took a deep breath and then lowered her gaze again. "Then it could be that I lose all my memories, too."

"But that doesn't sound very reassuring. Are you sure you want to risk that? "

Sam looked up again and looked Jack in the eyes. "I have to do it. Otherwise you'll never get your memories back."

"But if it makes you lose your memories, it's not worth the risk."

"Well, in the end I have no choice. I need to get rid of your memories. And I want you to get them back. So, we'll try", Sam replied.

"And when will you start?"

Sam told him that they would try it as soon as Janet and Daniel had returned from Earth. However, since it was already late afternoon, they would probably have to wait until the next morning.

Daniel and Janet actually returned from Earth only in the evening. They reported that the meeting with General Hammond had taken longer because the general wanted to know all about it. General Hammond was also worried about the situation in which his two officers were.

When it was time to go to sleep, they said good bye and Jack asked Sam if she might tell him something about himself. Sam agreed and offered to take over the night watch for the colonel. The others didn't think about it and accepted Sam's offer. So they parted and the two went into Jack's quarters.

* * *

Once in Jack's quarters, he set back directly on the bed. Sam was wavered where she should sit and finally headed for the chair that was located opposite the bed. It would probably be better to keep a little distance to Jack. But he obviously saw it different because he called for Sam. When she turned around he held out his hand for her. She paused briefly before she finally took his hand and let herself be pulled in the direction of the bed by Jack.

"You wanted to tell me something about me. That just as well goes over here", said Jack, smiling a bit embarrassed.

Sam looked at him in astonishment. He sat down on the bed and indicated her to sit beside him. Then he turned to Sam and asked her to tell him something.

"What exactly do you want to know?"

"Who am I? I know that my name is Jack, apparently. And that I am a soldier. But there has to be more that you can tell me, especially since you carry all my memories."

Sam looked at him. She loved his simple way of thinking. He drew logical conclusions from a situation, simply looking at it like it was and without thinking too much about it. This had already been the solution to their problems so many times. She thought about what to tell him and immediately thousands of thoughts and images came into her mind. She tried to order these thoughts and simply told him some of the things that she saw in her mind's eye.

Jack looked at her all the time and listened to her attentively. Sam also told him about Sara and Charlie. She became sad because she reminded so many details and at the same time felt the pain that Jack must have felt at that time. It was almost as if she had been there. Jack listened still attentively and realized that tears were welling up in her eyes as she told him of Charlie's death. He raised a hand and gently wiped away her tears. Sam nestled into this gentle touch and wished that Jack could remember their time together.

"Will you tell me about us? How did we meet?", Jack wanted to know. He was fascinated by the woman who sat next to him. She was incredibly pretty and obviously very intelligent. And he felt as pins and needles inside him whenever she was near him. He wanted to know more about her.

Sam looked into his eyes and smiled. She thought back to how she had met him for the first time in the conference room of the SGC and smirked. She told him what she remembered and that she was under his spell right from the beginning. Although she would have never confessed.

"And can you tell me how I have experienced this meeting?"

Sam hesitated. "Are you sure that's a good idea? These are still very personal memories", she pointed out. Jack looked at her, his head tilted and his eyes narrowed slightly. Sam fidgeted a little restless, so she added "And maybe I don't like what I remember. Maybe you didn't like me or thought of me as totally awful. After all you didn't like scientists. And certainly you didn't want one in your team. And above all a woman..."

"Well, first I don't believe I found you awful, because I even now don't think you're awful.

And basically, I only met you today. And secondly, I think I have a right to know my memories. Don't you agree?" He looked at her again, raising an eyebrow. That made Sam smirk and she nodded slightly.

"All right. You asked for it." Jack also smiled, because he had carried his point. Sam tried to remember the situation and saw that memory in her mind. Before she spoke she began to grin.

"Seems not to be this bad, huh?", Jack said then and waited for her to tell him something.

They chatted for a while and Jack learned many things from his past. But at some point a fatigue was spreading over his body. The day has somehow been exhausting, even if he really could only remember half the day. But the whole information that Sam had given him, strained him. He had a lot to process.

Sam saw that Jack was getting tired and she was exhausted, too. She also had a lot to process. But she could also see something positive in this whole situation. She now felt even closer to Jack than before, simply because she knew his memories. However, she desperately hoped that she would get rid of his memories on the next day. In her head slowly but surely was a jumble of images, thoughts and emotions. Once she thought of something an insane flood of memories appeared in her mind and she couldn't any longer keep apart partially, whose thoughts and feelings it was she actually just experienced.

"We should call it a day", Sam suggested and stood up from the bed on which they both were still sitting opposite each other.

"Where are you going?", Jack asked and watched her.

"You should get some sleep and I offered to take the night watch on you. And I will do", she told him.

"And to do that you have to stand up?", Jack asked totally naïve, but couldn't suppress a slight grin.

"Yes, I'm going over there to make myself comfortable in this armchair and watch over you. Not that you got up to any nonsense, which I wouldn't put past you completely, after all I know about you now", she replied with a wry grin.

"And you don't think that you could take better care of me if you were here with me?", he asked her now with those innocent puppy eyes that made her melt away again.

Sam grinned. "Are you doing this on purpose?"

"What?", asked Jack.

"Well, that. That look... I could never resist", Sam muttered. She was amazed at how open she could talk to him about her feelings since she had his memories. She felt no more inhibitions against him.

"Oh yeah? Good to know", grinned Jack. "Although I have no idea how I look right now, but if you cannot resist it, you maybe should come over here?" He held out his hand for her. Sam hesitated, but then she took it. Jack pulled Sam to him and onto the bed before he lay down. He pulled her to him and she snuggled in this embrace.

They had lain together the same way last night. And yet it was so different at this moment.

"What you're thinking of?", Jack asked. But Sam didn't answer immediately. Jack asked again and Sam told him and while she told him, tears reappeared to her eyes. Jack realized that something was going on but he didn't know what it was. But suddenly he heard a slight noise, it came from Sam. Jack straightened up and looked at her. She cried. Why? He turned Sam a little towards him and gently stroked the tears from her face.

"Hey, don't cry. Everything's okay", Jack tried to calm her.

"How can you say that? Nothing is okay. You don't remember anything. Not your family, your job, your life. And not me…" The last part she only whispered.

"Hey, this will all change tomorrow. And some things I already know, because you've told me. And you know what I also know?" Sam shook her head and still looked at him sadly. "I know that I really like you. And that's also something, right?"

Thereupon Sam smiled slightly and nodded. Even in the worst situations he managed to cheer her up. Even if he didn't know that he possessed this ability. Jack took the opportunity to get closer to her and a few seconds later he kissed Sam gently. Sam enjoyed his touch. The kiss was hesitant at first, but it didn't take long and they intensified the kiss. They didn't go any further that night, it just wasn't appropriate in the current situation. Instead, they drifted into sleep close together and snuggled against each other.


	14. Chapter 14

_**AN: Hi everybody! Sorry for taking so long with this update, but you know... Life and work and holidays... Yeah I had to go on holidays... But I'm not sorry for that ;-)**_

 _ **So, here we go with the next chapter. But before I let you read thank you so much for reading and rewieving and following - I'm so happy that you seem to like this story! And I'm pleased that there are still new followers, welcome to you :-)**_

 _ **As usual, please forgive grammatical mistakes ;-) And now, enjoy reading!**_

* * *

When Sam awoke the next morning she was still lying in Jack's arms and she felt so safe. She felt Jack's breath on her neck and a shiver ran through her body. He appeared to be awake, because he moved behind her and before she could say knife, he began placing feathery kisses on her neck. Sam squirmed a little under his touch, but at the same time she enjoyed this proximity that she didn't want to miss since the day yesterday. Jack didn't let himself distract by her movement and continued caressing her neck, which drew Sam a soft moan after a little while.

"Good morning", he whispered between two kisses.

"Morning", Sam replied with another moan. "Jack, what are you doing?"

"What do you mean?", he replied dryly and remained his activities unflinching.

"You know exactly what I mean", she sighed and couldn't resist another low moan to escape her throat. What was he doing to her? No man had ever caused such feelings inside her and she enjoyed his tender touches so much.

"I show you how much I like you." Sam felt him grinning behind her and turned around in his arms to look at him. "Don't you like it?", Jack wanted to know immediately.

"I do...", Sam replied and added softly, "very much, actually". So she put her hand around his neck and pulled him down to her to kiss him. Jack responded immediately to this kiss and soon this first tentative touch of their lips became more passionate. Jack turned himself, so that Sam was below him. She had spread her legs and Jack pressed himself close to her. They still kissed passionately, their tongues fought incessantly with each other and drew both Sam and Jack a groan.

She realized how much Jack was already aroused, because something hard pressed against her abdomen. And that just turned her on even more. They still kissed but then, however, separated shortly to take a breath. Jack looked down at Sam and as their eyes met the tension between them was palpable.

Sam looked into his brown eyes that watched her with so much warmth and in which she could get lost. But besides the warmth she also saw something else. She saw passion. A fire was blazing in his eyes and she was happy that it was her who caused this passion in him.

"What?", Jack asked. But Sam pulled him toward her and kissed him again.

When they broke, she gently stroked his cheek and whispered "I love you, Jack. I want you to know that. And I want you remember that, no matter what will happen afterwards."

Jack looked at her, startled. What should he say to that? He didn't know. The only thing he could think of in this situation was to kiss her again – so he did. And this kiss was not wild and passionate. It was instead gently and tenderly and reflected all the feelings he wasn't able to utter. When Jack broke off of her once more, he was unsure of what was going on with Sam. She was crying, again. But why? What had he done wrong?

"Sam ... What is it? Have I... Have I done something wrong?", Jack asked and he looked worried at her. When Sam shook her head he was relieved shortly. Nevertheless, he still didn't know why she was crying. He gently brushed the tears from her cheek and asked her what was going on.

"I just want you to know what I feel for you. I never before have had such deep feelings for someone else and I so much want to have a future together with you. But..."

Jack examined her, still uncertain. "But?"

Sam took a deep breath before she said "What if things don't work out as planned? Then maybe you don't remember it anymore. Or we both don't remember it..."

Jack still stroked her cheek gently and looked at her lovingly. He was sure that everything would work out as planned and he told her so. He trusted her and somehow he knew she would manage it. He was about to kiss her again when someone knocked on the door.

They still held each other's gaze. The sexual tension between them was still there, but the pleasure that had controlled them a few minutes ago was somewhat given away to something that went deeper. Neither of them said anything, they just continued to look straight into the other's eyes when they heard another knock on the door followed by a voice.

"Jack, are you awake?" It was Jacob.

"Déjà-vu", Sam whispered softly, and she left this so familiar brown of his eyes and looked to the door. Sam had a déjà vu.

"You should open the door, Dad can be very persistent", Sam whispered softly.

Jack, who still looked intensely at her twisted his mouth slightly and started to smirk. "If you say so..." But rather than stand up and walk to the door, he got closer to her and kissed her again gently before he breathed a "I love you too, Sam" in her ear.

Sam hadn't expected that. But before she could say anything Jack was already up and on the way to the door. But before he opened it, he looked at Sam again and said "Maybe you get up or do you want your dad to find you in my bed?" He cocked his head slightly, smiled and waited until Sam was up on her feet. Then he opened the door and looked into the face of the man who was with him yesterday. So this man was Sam's father.

Sam was a little nervous when she saw Jacob. He looked back and forth between her and Jack and then he frowned. Had he noticed anything? If he did, he didn't show it. He cleared his throat instead, wishing both a good morning. He told them that Anise wanted to set to work on downloading Jacks memories as soon as possible and that he was there to pick them up for breakfast. Sam and Jack exchanged a quick glance and then followed Jacob out of the room. But then Jacob suddenly stopped and turned to face the two.

"Are you two all right?", he asked bluntly. Sam's eyes widened briefly and she looked at Jack before she turned her gaze back to her father. She was about to say something, but Jack cut her off and she was grateful for that.

"Well...", Jack began, "... I don't feel certain with this plan. As Sam explained to me, there's a danger that she could lose her memories, too. And I don't like that fact."

Jacob looked at him sympathetically and nodded. Then he looked at Sam and said "I know Jack. I also have my doubts. Especially looking at the results so far... But what choice do we have?"

Sam was surprised to hear such words from her father. She had expected him to be worried, but that he expressed these concerns to her, and also in front of the Colonel, would never have come to her mind.

"We have no choice. That's the problem", Sam replied. "Therefore, we should just get it over with as soon as possible and hope that everything works out as planned. And now let's have breakfast." With these words she pushed past the two men and went on her way.

* * *

After finishing their breakfast, Sam and Jack made their way to Anise' lab. They had discussed with the others that only the two of them and Anise, of course, should be present at the trial. Especially Daniel and Janet had protested to that, but Sam had repeated the clear instructions of General Hammond, namely that only the test person should be present in the room and that privacy needed to be protected. And since it was them, her and Jack, who were concerned and it was about all of their memories, Sam would enforce this order of General Hammond. And she didn't care how strong the protest would raise. Ultimately, she was able to accomplish her will, even with the support of Teal'c and Jacob, although her father also had to be convinced. He wanted to be there and support his daughter. But thankfully Sam was able to talk him out of this.

Now they both sat in Anise' laboratory and were wired. Anise studied the data on the computer that have been sent from their two brains and discovered that there was a very large amount of data available in Sam's brain. This in turn didn't surprise Sam, because - after all - at the moment she possessed all the memories of two whole lives. Anise analyzed the data further and then they already had to face the first problem. Anise explained that she was unable to clearly identify from the data which memories were Jack's and which were Sam's. This information caused Sam to look scared to Anise before she looked to Jack.

"What does that mean?", Jack asked uncertainly.

"She cannot keep the memories apart. She cannot tell which are yours and which are mine. And so she can also make no selection of the memories she has to download", Sam explained to him. Then Jack asked how they would go on and what should happen next.

"I'm afraid I have to download all the memories. Unfortunately, there seems to be no other possibility", said Anise.

Jack listened and said to Sam "But that would mean that you lose all your memories, Sam. I don't want that. It's bad enough that I can't remember anything."

Sam looked at him and then asked Anise for a short break. She needed to talk to Jack. Anise reluctantly left her lab and Sam first freed herself and then Jack from the cables.

"Jack, please, we need to do this. There's no other possibility. If we don't download the data from my head, it will be lost somehow or the other. And I don't know how this will affect me. The only certainty I have is that my brain cannot manage this amount of data for a long time. If Anise can make no separation between our memories, then I can't either. That means, I would also have no control whether I lose memories of you or me. Please Jack, we have to do it."

Jack looked deep into her eyes and took her head in his hands. "Ok... Let's do it. I love you, Sam. I hope you won't forget that", he whispered and kissed her tenderly.

Sam kissed him back and whispered "I love you too!", before they parted. Sam called for Anise to come back inside and she started to download the data from Sam's head. When all the memories were stored in the computer, Anise turned to Jack and explained that she was now able to distinguish the memories of each other and give each of them their own memories back. Jack nodded to her what Anise understood as an invitation to continue. She pressed a few buttons and images, which he didn't know, crossed Jack's mind. However, this was not surprising, since he couldn't remember anything. After Anise had loaded all the information up into his head, she repeated the procedure at Sam. Also with her everything went according to plan.

As the cables were removed, the others were allowed to enter the lab. That they didn't need to be told twice, because they were curious to see if everything had worked. Janet was the first to ask the two how they felt. And both said that they felt quite well.

Jacob ran to Sam and hugged her. "I'm glad that everything went well, Sam." Jacob broke away from his daughter and looked at her. "Sam? Is everything okay?"

"Hmmm... No, Jake, don't think so..."

Jacob looked confused at his daughter and asked "What do you mean, honey?"

"Ummm, Dad... I'm over here", said a deep voice that clearly did not belong to his daughter.

"That's probably a joke, Jack! Right?...", Jacob asked incredulously after he had turned around and then looked for help to Anise. But the Tok'ra just shrugged her shoulders and shook her head apologetically.

"What?", was the only world coming from Daniel, who looked back and forth between Jack and Sam. What did that mean?


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hey there!  
Sorry for taking so long with this update, but... Anyway... I hope there are still some of you reading and followong this story, so enjoy the next chapter. And of course thanks for your reviews!**_

* * *

"Jack?" Daniel looked at him. "What's going on here?"

"I'm afraid I'm not the Colonel, Daniel. I'm Sam ... "

"But ... What? ..." There wasn't anything else Daniel could say and he just looked back and forth between Jack and Sam.

"Never expected to see you speechless, Danny-Boy. For that alone, the whole thing has yet been worth", came a sarcastically comment from Sam. But it sounded so not like her.

"You really don't joke?", asked Janet, also totally incredulous.

"Do I look as if I was joking?", was answered in an absolutely annoyed tone they all knew quite well, only the voice didn't fit. They all would have sworn that it was the colonel's words, but the words clearly came from Sam.

"Okay, just so I do understand correctly ...", Jacob said, still confused, and he looked at Sam. "You are Colonel O'Neill?"

"Yes."

"And you are Sam?", he asked and turned to Jack.

"Yes, Dad. I don't know exactly how this happened, but it's me."

"How can we reverse it?", asked Teal'c. He had long only listened to the conversation. And not only Teal'c was interested in the answer to this question, that's why now five people looked at the person who was responsible for the whole mess: Anise.

"Honestly, I do not know. I cannot say why it was not working properly. The computer displays no interference ..."

"Well, but that obviously isn't the result that was expected, right?!", asked a completely unnerved Jack and Sam's voice dripped full with scorn.

"I assure you, Colonel, that actually should not have happened. I will check the computer to find out what happened. And then I hopefully will find a solution..."

"Hopefully?", was now said by a mix-up of different voices.

* * *

 _AN: Despite the body exchange - Sam continues to be Sam, just in Jack s body and the other way around. Unfortunately, I can't exclude certain confusion ;-)_

* * *

"But you can undo it?", Sam wanted to know.

"I hope so. Maybe you can help me with the error diagnostics?", Anise asked.

"No, she cannot!", Jack said with a tone that allowed no contradiction. The others stared at him.

"But Sir, I might ..."

"No, Carter. Anise has screwed up and she will be the one to fix it. We'll return to earth and see that we somehow teach Hammond this news." With that the matter was done for Jack and he stood up.

"Jack, where are you going?", asked Daniel.

"Away..." Sam Carter's body furiously stumped by the others leaving the laboratory and a sinister murmur was heard. So, Daniel and Teal'c decided to follow Jack quickly.

Janet meanwhile was at Sam's side, whose memories now apparently were in the body of Colonel O'Neill. She still couldn't believe it.

"How are you, Sam?", the doctor asked.

"Um, actually quite good. Almost normal. I know everything I knew before - I think. Only that it's not my body." With the last words Sam looked down at herself. That really was kind of strange. "Anise, I'll try to come back. But the Colonel is right. First we have to go back to earth. Maybe you're able to find a hint of a solution while we're gone", said Sam and looked at Anise.

"I very much hope so. I am honestly sorry about what has happened. And I will try anything possible, so we can get your memories back into your bodies."

"We stay in touch." Sam nodded to Anise once more and then also left the room, followed by Janet.

On their way to the gate, they all were silent. No one really dared to say anything. But what should they have said to that? They all were kept in their thoughts and not a few wondered silently what would happen if this situation wasn't able to be undone.

* * *

When they exited the stargate they were directly welcomed by General Hammond.

"Welcome back SG 1, Dr Fraiser." He nodded at them all. "Nice to see you safe and sound. Debriefing in one hour, Colonel." Hammond already was to turn around and walk away when he heard Major Carter's voice.

"Yes, Sir", Major Carter replied. "There's only one small problem, Sir."

He turned back to them. "And that would be, Major?"

"Well, Sir, I'm not Major Carter but... Colonel O'Neill", Jack said quietly. He didn't want the other soldiers in the room to hear these things. Hammond looked confused and with big eyes to Major Carter. Then he frowned.

"What do you mean, Major?", Hammond asked.

"Well, Sir, unfortunately something went wrong in the experiment", Jack explained.

"That's probably a bad joke!", Hammond answered angrily and looked back and forth between his two officers.

"No, sir. Unfortunately not", replied Colonel O'Neill. "While the attempt to download data from my brain to transfer our own memories back to each of us, unfortunately the false memories have been uploaded into our minds. I have the memories of Major Carter, Sir."

Hammond was still looking back and forth angrily and with increasing confusion between his two officers. He still thought this to be a rather bad joke. But when he looked at the others and saw the concern on the faces of Dr Jackson, Dr Fraiser and even Teal'c, he took into consideration that it perhaps wasn't a joke.

"You really mean it? Seriously? You have the memories of the other?", he asked incredulously and turned to Jack and Sam.

"Yes, Sir", replied Colonel O'Neill, in the body of Major Carter.

"Okay, go change your clothes and then to the infirmary. Dr Fraiser, I want a detailed report. Meeting in two hours. Dammit, I want to know exactly how this could have happen." Hammond turned around and left the gate room, shaking his head.

SG1 and Dr. Fraiser also left the gate room and made their way to the locker room. Once there Sam and Jack had to face the first challenges. As Jack was about to enter the men's locker room - like he always did after a mission - he was held back by Daniel.

"What?", Jack asked stroppy.

"Um, I think you shouldn't go in there, Jack", Daniel said and looked down at him. "What shall the colleagues think when you enter the men's locker room in the form of Sam?" Two blue eyes looked confused at Daniel.

"He's right, Sir", Sam now piped up.

Puzzled blue eyes looked into knowing brown eyes.

"For me, the same is true", she noted, adding that it wouldn't work the other way around neither - that Jack went into the women's locker room and she into the men's locker room. So Sam therefore suggested that they give their equipment to their friends and that they should give them their uniforms. To change they could then use their quarters. So, said and done. After they had their stuff they made their way to their quarters. At level 23 Jack wanted to get out, after all, here was his quarters. But Sam stopped him.

"What?", Jack asked again. Why the hell did everyone hold him back from doing anything?

"I think you should go to my quarters to change." Two big blue eyes looked at Sam. That was really strange but at the same time kind of fascinating. Her own eyes looked at her confused.

"Why this?"

"Well, what shall the others think when they see Major Carter entering the quarters of Colonel O'Neill and the other way around? The rumor mill wouldn't come to a stop. And before they all know what's going on, the whole thing comes to the boil."

Despite all the misery Jack now started to grin and he whispered to Sam "They wouldn't be that wrong".

Sam rolled her eyes and said, "I go now and you go on to level 22, Sir". So Sam got out of the elevator on level 23 and walked into Jack's quarters. And Jack kept out of mischief and went on for another level, just as Sam had told him to do.

After changing their clothes Sam and Jack went to the infirmary. Janet did her checkup and couldn't, at least, detect any physically abnormalities. About the psyche of them both she didn't want to speculate.

* * *

An hour later they all met in the conference room and Hammond directly wanted to know what exactly had happened. Sam began to explain and Hammond looked surprised and confused at the same time to the person who just told him everything in detail. He still couldn't believe to hear such things from the mouth of Jack O'Neill. Even if he had somehow understood that all knowledge of Major Carter stuck in the colonel's brain, the sight of a shop talking Jack O'Neill was just hard to take.

"And what can we do now?", asked Hammond in the round.

Janet reported that both Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter were physically well and mentally they currently showed no abnormalities. Sam reported then that the Tok'ra were going to analyze the whole process again to find out how it had come to this situation. Once they have sufficient information they would try to reverse the whole process. Until then they had to live with the current situation. Sam also asked to return to the Tok'ra in a few days to support Anise in analyzing and troubleshooting. Hammond didn't mind and agreed to the request. Then he let them all dismissed. He'd probably have to make a call. And he really could have lived without the paperwork he was forced to do now.

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading! I'll try to update soon...**_


End file.
